This invention relates to a clay pigeon used as the target in trapshooting or skeet shooting. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved clay pigeon which is made by molding a composition comprising (1) 60 to 100 parts by weight of low molecular weight thermoplastic resin having average molecular weights of 300 - 3,000 and softening points (ring and ball method) of 60.degree. - 200.degree. C., (2) 0 - 40 parts by weight of high molecular weight thermoplastic resin having average molecular weights of 5,000 - 1,000,000 and (3) 100 - 900 parts by weight of inorganic powdered filler per 100 parts total of thermoplastic resin (i.e., the sum of the low and high molecular weight thermoplastic resins) and if necessary, small quantities of additives, pigments and antioxidants. Still further, the invention relates to an improved light colored clay pigeon which is made directly from the above-mentioned materials without requiring the application of a paint, coloring material or finish to provide a light-colored appearance. The materials used are harmless to human health and the environment.
The clay pigeon is shaped like a saucer, and is standardized with an outer diameter of 110 .+-. 2 mm, a height of 25 - 28 mm and a weight of 105 .+-. 5 g. It is hurled from a trap in the shooting; thus the desirable properties for this clay pigeon are that it not be broken when it is released from the trap, that it be easily visible to the naked eyes of a shooter, that its trajectory when so hurled is stable, and can be easily broken when hit with the shots at any part of the shot-colon (spreaded shots).
Clay pigeons are presently made by molding a black composite of tar pitch and lime, and by coating the outside with coloring material. However, the coal-tar pitch is liable to cause dermatitis when it is brought into contact with the skin. Further, it contains carcinogenic 3,4-benzpyrene and other noxious substances so that it causes harm to the persons concerned in that dust, powder and noxiuos gases are produced during the blending and molding of materials, or during the handling in shooting fields. Further, broken pieces and powder of material produced when clay pigeons are hit by shots become the source of environmental pollution for the inhabitants in neighbouring regions. Since the coal-tar pitch is black, the molded clay pigeons are also black and can not be used as they stand. A finish of light-colored material must be applied to the black units to make them more easily visible. This coloring or painting takes much time and trouble, and if the coloring is insufficient, they become hardly visible. In addition, since the powder coated on the surface of clay pigeons is scattered in a dust by a slight brush with shots fired by shooters in such a shooting game, disputes often rise between a shooter and referee in deciding whether or not any shot pellets hit a target.
Also, as a raw material for clay pigeons, in addition to coal-tar pitch, artificial or natural water ice may be employed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,207,516 3,359,001 and 3,469,411, and further a sulfur containing material as described in Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 48-58699 may be used. However, the former takes too much time and labor for handling to release molded articles from a molding machine after molding, and the latter is narrowly restricted as to suitable molding conditions and may form sulfur compounds which emit a peculiar irritatve odor under heating.